


That's the thing with life

by Renjy (Mauness)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauness/pseuds/Renjy
Summary: 24 hours in the life of Grantaire. With the usual portion of cynism,  nihilism, and alcohol intake.(The title is based on: The whole being dead thing ~ Beetlejuice.)





	That's the thing with life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tastygoldentaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastygoldentaters/gifts).

> M/m tagged, since R loving/ adoring a man is mentioned. But there are no relationships in this fic.  
Bahorel and Bossuet have minor roles. 
> 
> Warnings for some cursing, execive drinking and dark thoughts. (Depressive and such.) 
> 
> Written for the Sewerchat exchange. So, tastygoldentaters, I hope you like it and that it is put in an universe that you prefer!  
\+ It is not entirely finished yet, so I will probably edit this chapter and/or add new chapters in the future.

It is way past midnight when I enter my room. Unsurprisingly completely inebriated again. I had a fun night with Bossuet and Bahorel. The three of us went to the Corinth after we all had time to do so. I had time nearly all day, but Bahorel and Bossuet had things to do with their studies. Miraculous for boys who aren't lucky in studying, but I guess they sort of want it. Or have to do it. At least it seemed as if they had done something productive today, just like the other Les Amis who couldn't make it. And well, you can hardly say the same about me. Anyway, it was nice to meet up with some Amis and drink together. One of the only pleasures of life, since life ain't so beautiful as some might think. Not to me. It was good that we didn't talk about that or about what happened last week. It was just drinking and having fun conversations together. Bossuet and Bahorel did leeve the Corinth earlier than I did in the end. I was sure that I could have gone with them if my mind would be working differently. However, the alcohol was good and my mind clearly still needed something more to be able to forget about the shit going on in my head. Sober I might have realized that no amount of alcohol could have steered my thiughts away from my mind, but I was already on my way fo being good drunk when Bossuet and Bahorel left. Therefore, I gained some hope that more alcohol could help me me forget Enjolras and the rest of my failing life for a few minutes. That glimmer of hope made me stay, though it failed on me. Like humanity fails life in general anyway. I stayed at the Corinth till closing time. Not much changed in my mind, except for that my way back to my room took longer than usual. Not that I was realizing that, since my mind was busy during the walk home. Busy with still going over the past days in my head. Which only resulted in less happiiness than usual for me. If only wine did help me forgetting the things I actually wanted to forget...  
Ofcourse that didn't happen, and it sucks that I still have Apollo's 'you're good for nothing' speech from last week in my head when I enter my room. That doesn't help with things like my self-worth, for as far as that can be called "worth", and view on the world. I close my door. Probably louder than necessary, but the world just asks for it. If it was a better place, maybe I wouldn't need be soo pessimistic about everything. Unfortunately it isn't. And I highly doubt protesting will make anything clear to the rich people. They don't care about us, and they will never care about us. I realize I am lucky enough that I can afford a room and drinks, but that doesn't change the cruelty of the world. Nothing I can do will change that...  
This are still not the best and most happy things to thing about in my silent room and before I go to bed, though it are very familiar thoughts and at least I had a good drink tonight.

By now I am used to waking up like this. Getting up tends to be troublesome no matter the time of day, so it doesn't surprise me that it takes me some time to do so. I have no clue about the time, but I do hear someone knocking at my door. I am still getting ready to get up and be presentable, damnit. 'I'm coming,' I sigh towards the door, while I continue getting rewdyat my usual pace.  
When I look as presentable as I can, I open the door. Éponine is waiting outside. 'You took your time.'  
'For gods sake. I just woke up. What do you even want at this time of the day?.'  
'Figured I could check on how you're doing with what happened last week. And it is already after noon, my dear R.'  
'No difference. And how sweet.' I say cynical. 'i knew you had some kind of sweetness somewhere. But what does knowing that Apollo hates me do to me? I thought so already anyway, because let's face it. We all can see why he hates me.'  
'R.'  
'What? It is true. You don't have to lie to me to spare me the hells of life, Thérnardier.'  
'You know, maybe you should confront him less. That might be useful.'  
'At least now he talks to me. THat's better than nothing.'  
'Damnit R, You don't always have to self sabotage, you really don't.'  
'I am not always self sabotaging. The world sabotages me.'  
'Sure, and I have never met Patron-Minette?'  
'Not the point,' I say.   
It's already enough Éponine for me today. She could stop looking at me the way she is now. 'I am not dealing worse than I was.' I add. 'So you can leave me alone.'  
She keeps ooking at me. 'What?' I ask a tad frustrated.  
'Calm down. It is only that I heard from Bahorel that you stayed at the Corinth.'  
'That trairor. Thiough f I want to drink myself to death, let me.'  
'He is not worth that.'  
'I'm not doing it only for him. Life asks for it.'  
'Perhaps. But do me a favor and don't go to the Corinth tonight. Any other day, it is your choice. But tonight-.'  
'I'm not welcome at the Musain. So I am sorry, but I won't do that favor.'  
She knows that I am not actually sorry while I interruot her with this. Though i will never say that to her in words. 'Grantaire. I mean it. You're better death at that shit barricade idea than by wine.'  
'Too bad the leader in red doesn't want me there anymore.'  
'Since when do you actually listen to anyone?'  



End file.
